


此心安处

by zhmoonlit



Series: 羁绊 [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 哨向AU





	1. Chapter 1

炮弹带着嚇人的尖啸声落在距离掩体百米开外的地方，震耳欲聋的爆炸声冲击着阵地上所有人的耳膜。  
大片大片的瓦砾与石块被抛飞到半空，又暴雨般重重砸在离爆炸区域极远距离的地面上。  
基于门罗效应的原理，弹着点附近除了一个狰狞的创口之外什么都不会留下，破坏与毁灭，人类在这方面似乎拥有格外优异的天赋。  
爆炸产生的冲击波同样威力惊人，被骤起的阵风掀起的尘埃在空中狂乱地飞舞。  
弗拉基米尔能够感受到空气中无形的冲击波纹如海浪般层层叠叠，呛人的焦臭味和火药味混合着血腥味在空气里弥散。  
他不得不在与地面保持微小距离的前提下尽可能地压低身体，若是躲过炮弹的直接命中却因为疏忽被地面传导的震波伤及内脏器官，未免就有些愚蠢了。  
这样的环境对于一名向导而言委实过于糟糕，环境中充斥的高密度信息量和情绪流会对向导形成巨大的精神压力。  
不幸的是向导本身的特质又使他们对于压力的承受能力只能用差强人意来形容，也因此，在绝大多数人的观念中向导天生就该呆在被重重保护的安全后方。  
他们的责任是在战前为哨兵加固精神壁垒，在战后为他们疏导精神，而不是和哨兵一起上前线——即便这样做能够极大地强化哨兵的能力，使他们发挥出更大的作用。  
但弗拉基米尔是不同的，他首先是一名战士，其次才是一位向导。  
在他的能力觉醒之前，他已经作为战士奋战多年，既拥有杰出的战斗技能也不缺乏坚韧的意志。  
当他的能力因为某些意外原因最终觉醒之后，他与那些身体柔弱、需要保护的向导也仍旧是迥然不同的。  
「专注。」  
弗拉基米尔感受着精神世界里自己哨兵的情绪变换。  
「测算风速湿度对弹道的影响，倒计时五秒，准备击发。」  
哨兵并不在他附近，但共感使向导能够与绑定的哨兵感同身受。  
边缘粗糙尖锐的混凝土碎块、正袅袅上升的黑烟，以及一片灰茫的世界中几不可见的一点哑黑色——他们此行的目标——便是他的哨兵此刻眼中所见。  
「……三、二。」  
弗拉基米尔在心中默数，他知道他的哨兵听得到他的声音，他能够感受到哨兵与他迅速趋同的呼吸节奏。  
「一。」  
哨兵的手指在同一刻下压扣紧，一次完美的同步。  
经过特殊处理的枪管在击发的瞬间几乎是静然无声的，对于一般人来说堪称强大的后坐力对于哨兵却无甚难度，向上跳动的枪口被轻易地稳定在双手之间，纹丝不动。  
与此同时，哨兵发达的五感在极短的时间里将大量的信息反馈给大脑，他听到子弹飞行时发出的撕裂空气的声音、看到枪口一闪而逝的微弱枪焰。  
他的思绪延展，被出膛的子弹牵引着向前飞驰，他可以看到更远、他能够看到更多……  
「德米特里，回来。」  
哨兵听到属于他的向导的声音在脑海里响起，一道屏障降落在他与世界之间，将大量非必要的信息流过滤屏蔽。  
哨兵眨了眨眼，远方的景物褪去了，他的注意力也因此得以回到自身所处的环境。  
「瓦洛佳。」  
哨兵在心里呼唤他的向导，一边有条不紊地将器材收拾妥当，动作透着明显经过刻苦训练的干练简洁。  
不过几个翻转，所有东西就已被收到了一个迷彩色的长条包裹里。  
「干得漂亮，战果已经确认。现在立刻后撤五十米，你只有三分钟的时间。」


	2. Chapter 2

哨兵背起包裹麻利地顺着事先准备好的狭窄通道小步快跑，断壁残垣以一种颇为勉强的方式构成了脆弱的通道结构。  
他不敢冒险奔跑，若是不小心碰到任何一处，都会有发生垮塌的风险，然后等着他的就将是敌军的炮火覆盖打击了。  
「我马上到你那儿了，小心别冒头。除了拔掉的硬点子，他们还有别的狙击手，我刚刚感觉到了。」  
弗拉基米尔皱了皱眉，他相信自己哨兵的感觉，而这就意味着他们有麻烦了。  
闭上眼睛，他在精神的世界里回溯方才通过德米特里的感官所观察到的一切。  
砖瓦、碎片、建筑物下的阴影，光线在地面附近的扭曲折射……  
就在距离他们目标一百二十米的地方，有一小块地方的颜色似乎有些不对劲,乍看上去与附近的环境融为一体，再仔细观察的话却有些无法描述的违和感，那是……  
「季玛，后退！」  
德米特里没有丝毫迟疑地执行了自己向导的命令，足下猛然发力，纵身飞退。  
他的脚堪堪触及地面，尚未来得及调整落地姿势，强光、巨响就在前一秒他所在位置的不远处炸裂开来。  
飞溅的碎石与弹片擦过他的脸颊耳际，灼热的气浪迎面扑来，血的味道弥散开来。  
在失去意识之前的最后一秒，德米特里听到的是向导脱口而出的一句粗口，若非环境情况皆不允许，哨兵此刻必定已经笑出了声。  
要知道，他的向导即便是处于极端愤怒不满的情绪之下也鲜少出口成脏，作为交换，惹毛他的人需要付出的代价是必须正面承受他尖刻的冷嘲热讽。  
这一点其实远比直面怒骂可怕许多倍，毕竟那虽然同样痛苦，至少痛得畅快淋漓。  
弗拉基米尔的毒舌反倒是恐怖到常常会给当事人留下深刻心理创伤的程度，偶尔会出现的直白到近乎下流的隐喻更是拥有战略武器级别的凶残杀伤力，那才真的是一分一毫的尊严脸面都不给人留下。  
感受到哨兵彻底昏迷前那丝一闪即逝的笑意的时候，弗拉基米尔简直想现在、立刻拎起德米特里的衣领猛力摇晃，好把那脑袋里装的水全摇出来，在战场上都在想些什么乱七八糟的。  
前提是，他得先把自己的哨兵找回来。  
构成通道的废墟作为某种意义上的掩体，很大程度上削弱了炮弹凌空爆炸所产生的破片的杀伤力。  
可这并不能改变德米特里没能及时逃出炮弹杀伤半径的事实，偏偏弗拉基米尔又无法通过已然失去意识的哨兵得知他的伤势情况。  
只犹豫了一个刹那，向导便做出了决定。  
迅速地架起狙击枪，弗拉基米尔朝着他刚刚才觉察到的可疑地点打出了一轮速射，清空一个弹夹。  
这仅仅花费了他几秒钟的时间，现代化的战争兵器的效率不容置疑。  
之后他以称得上凶猛的动作将枪一把捞起抱在怀里，转身便跑，全然不顾犹自散发着热度的枪口贴在裸露皮肤上所带来的灼烧痛感。  
敌方的炮火差不多是追着他的后脚跟一通狂泻，弗拉基米尔低头向着远离自己哨兵的方向拼尽全力地狂奔，间或废弃的楼宇和残垣断壁短暂的栖身躲避。  
当他再一次勉强与死神擦肩而过，己方后延阵地的炮火支援终于到了。  
弗拉基米尔却连松口气的时间都没有。  
这一次，他返身直接朝着双方炮火最密集的地方再次冲了回去。  
德米特里所在的位置虽然离开火线有一段距离，但这点距离不过堪堪够一个误差量，仍旧过于危险。  
何况现在的哨兵正处于意识丧失的状态，多拖延一分钟，变数就增加一分。  
向导不愿、也不敢在这种情况下冒任何风险。


	3. Chapter 3

刺鼻的味道呛得弗拉基米尔压抑不住地不停低咳，眼睛也被熏得难受不堪，生理性涌出的泪水让他眼前一片模糊。  
随着不断接近交火区域，环境也变得越来越恶劣。  
他不管不顾，只是不断扩大自己精神感知的范围搜索着自己的哨兵。  
「季玛，季玛……」  
向导不停地在精神世界里呼唤着哨兵的名字，回应他的始终只有一片沉默。  
这沉默铅块般压在他的心头，越来越沉重，压得他快无法呼吸。  
经过一个半崩塌的通道口的时候，弗拉基米尔突兀地停下了脚步。  
环顾四周，他的手指触上水泥粗糙锋锐的边缘，确定了方才一闪而过的熟悉感的确并非错觉，他曾见过这里——透过哨兵的眼睛。  
没有时间犹豫徘徊，弗拉基米尔将枪牢牢绑在背后，手里攥着从军靴里抽出的匕首，半侧过身体挤进狭小的通道缝隙里。  
不断震落下来的粉尘逼得他不得不用另一只手掩住口鼻，焦躁不安的情绪不受控制的从心底翻涌而上，又被他强硬地压制下去。  
现在，他需要冷静的头脑帮他救出德米特里，他不能在这个时刻失去理智。  
艰难地前进了二十米左右——其中大约一半的距离，弗拉基米尔不得不将匕首咬在嘴里，手脚并用地向前爬行——一堆彻底垮塌下来的瓦砾将去路堵住了大半。  
借着从废墟间隙里透进来的微弱光线，弗拉基米尔注意到就在他手掌所撑的位置旁边，散落着零星的几块碎弹片。  
反手握住匕首，他将刀尖插进缝隙里，以便于将石块撬起移开。  
他的动作迅速精准，碎石在相当短的时间内就被他清开了一大片。  
闷热的环境和焦急紧张的情绪同时煎熬着他，汗水很快布满了他的额头，又滚落下来，在他布满尘土的脸上画出了一道道扭曲的黑灰色线条。  
机械的重复动作中，再一次把刀插进缝隙里的弗拉基米尔敏锐地感觉到刀尖撞上了什么东西。  
手腕一用劲，从被挑飞的石块下露出的是一截哑光黑的枪管。  
毫无疑问，他认得它，因为那属于他的哨兵。  
炮弹的爆炸声持续不断地滚雷般在他耳边炸响，弗拉基米尔却听若未闻，所有的注意力都集中在如何更好地控制手中刀刃。  
没有足够的时间慢慢清理这片碎砖断瓦，在不减慢速度的前提下，他只能尽自己最大的努力地维持谨慎。  
整条通道正随着没有丝毫停歇迹象的炮击不断颤抖，他能听见脆弱的支持结构正不停呻吟。  
即使没有哨兵发达的五感，他也清楚地知道这条通道恐怕坚持不了多久了。  
当德米特里的手臂终于出现在他眼前的那一刻，匕首险些从他手里滑脱。  
将左手按上哨兵的手腕，掌心所感受到的依然温热的触感和跳动的脉搏令弗拉基米尔的眼眶一阵刺痛，酸涩肿胀的感觉冲上了他的鼻腔，令他险些落下泪来。  
深吸口气，他只允许自己浪费了两秒钟——用来紧握住德米特里的手——便放开手，继续工作。  
手腕和肩膀部分的肌肉正变得越来越酸痛难忍，协力搬开一些较大石块的左手也已经伤痕累累。  
他的掌心与手指上遍布着小而深的伤口，砂砾混着灰土不断摩擦着它们，尖锐的痛感针扎一般刺激着他的神经。  
与他此刻所受的煎熬相比，这股疼痛远称不上剧烈，却恼人的绵长细密，令人不由自主地烦躁。  
弗拉基米尔咬紧嘴唇忍耐着这所有的一切，背着德米特里离开这里显然是不切实际的，他必须先唤醒哨兵，为此他得赶紧将德米特里从这堆乱七八糟的东西下面挖出来。  
作为向导，他的能力并不弱，但仅仅通过彼此部分肢体的接触来联结上昏迷不醒的哨兵对任何人来说都是不可能做到的事情，他需要一些更直接的接触方式。  
有了明确的方向，弗拉基米尔的动作又快了几分，只是行动间更添了一分仔细。  
由于自己的大意让哨兵伤上加伤，绝不在他的理想计划之内。  
终于，在漫长得如同五个世纪的五分钟之后，他终于见到了熟悉的面容。  
那张清俊的容颜如今布满灰尘与血渍，狼狈不堪。


	4. Chapter 4

刺鼻的味道呛得弗拉基米尔压抑不住地不停低咳，眼睛也被熏得难受不堪，生理性涌出的泪水让他眼前一片模糊。  
随着不断接近交火区域，环境也变得越来越恶劣。  
他不管不顾，只是不断扩大自己精神感知的范围搜索着自己的哨兵。  
「季玛，季玛……」  
向导不停地在精神世界里呼唤着哨兵的名字，回应他的始终只有一片沉默。  
这沉默铅块般压在他的心头，越来越沉重，压得他快无法呼吸。  
经过一个半崩塌的通道口的时候，弗拉基米尔突兀地停下了脚步。  
环顾四周，他的手指触上水泥粗糙锋锐的边缘，确定了方才一闪而过的熟悉感的确并非错觉，他曾见过这里——透过哨兵的眼睛。  
没有时间犹豫徘徊，弗拉基米尔将枪牢牢绑在背后，手里攥着从军靴里抽出的匕首，半侧过身体挤进狭小的通道缝隙里。  
不断震落下来的粉尘逼得他不得不用另一只手掩住口鼻，焦躁不安的情绪不受控制的从心底翻涌而上，又被他强硬地压制下去。  
现在，他需要冷静的头脑帮他救出德米特里，他不能在这个时刻失去理智。  
艰难地前进了二十米左右——其中大约一半的距离，弗拉基米尔不得不将匕首咬在嘴里，手脚并用地向前爬行——一堆彻底垮塌下来的瓦砾将去路堵住了大半。  
借着从废墟间隙里透进来的微弱光线，弗拉基米尔注意到就在他手掌所撑的位置旁边，散落着零星的几块碎弹片。  
反手握住匕首，他将刀尖插进缝隙里，以便于将石块撬起移开。  
他的动作迅速精准，碎石在相当短的时间内就被他清开了一大片。  
闷热的环境和焦急紧张的情绪同时煎熬着他，汗水很快布满了他的额头，又滚落下来，在他布满尘土的脸上画出了一道道扭曲的黑灰色线条。  
机械的重复动作中，再一次把刀插进缝隙里的弗拉基米尔敏锐地感觉到刀尖撞上了什么东西。  
手腕一用劲，从被挑飞的石块下露出的是一截哑光黑的枪管。  
毫无疑问，他认得它，因为那属于他的哨兵。  
炮弹的爆炸声持续不断地滚雷般在他耳边炸响，弗拉基米尔却听若未闻，所有的注意力都集中在如何更好地控制手中刀刃。  
没有足够的时间慢慢清理这片碎砖断瓦，在不减慢速度的前提下，他只能尽自己最大的努力地维持谨慎。  
整条通道正随着没有丝毫停歇迹象的炮击不断颤抖，他能听见脆弱的支持结构正不停呻吟。  
即使没有哨兵发达的五感，他也清楚地知道这条通道恐怕坚持不了多久了。  
当德米特里的手臂终于出现在他眼前的那一刻，匕首险些从他手里滑脱。  
将左手按上哨兵的手腕，掌心所感受到的依然温热的触感和跳动的脉搏令弗拉基米尔的眼眶一阵刺痛，酸涩肿胀的感觉冲上了他的鼻腔，令他险些落下泪来。  
深吸口气，他只允许自己浪费了两秒钟——用来紧握住德米特里的手——便放开手，继续工作。  
手腕和肩膀部分的肌肉正变得越来越酸痛难忍，协力搬开一些较大石块的左手也已经伤痕累累。  
他的掌心与手指上遍布着小而深的伤口，砂砾混着灰土不断摩擦着它们，尖锐的痛感针扎一般刺激着他的神经。  
与他此刻所受的煎熬相比，这股疼痛远称不上剧烈，却恼人的绵长细密，令人不由自主地烦躁。  
弗拉基米尔咬紧嘴唇忍耐着这所有的一切，背着德米特里离开这里显然是不切实际的，他必须先唤醒哨兵，为此他得赶紧将德米特里从这堆乱七八糟的东西下面挖出来。  
作为向导，他的能力并不弱，但仅仅通过彼此部分肢体的接触来联结上昏迷不醒的哨兵对任何人来说都是不可能做到的事情，他需要一些更直接的接触方式。  
有了明确的方向，弗拉基米尔的动作又快了几分，只是行动间更添了一分仔细。  
由于自己的大意让哨兵伤上加伤，绝不在他的理想计划之内。  
终于，在漫长得如同五个世纪的五分钟之后，他终于见到了熟悉的面容。  
那张清俊的容颜如今布满灰尘与血渍，狼狈不堪。


	5. Chapter 5

弗拉基米尔将匕首放到一旁，用相对而言尚算干净的右手固定住了德米特里的脑袋，将自己的额头贴了上去。  
深深呼吸，弗拉基米尔集中起全部精神。  
眨眼间，外界的巨响、震动以及己身的疼痛、焦躁都褪去了，所有的思绪全部聚焦于一点。  
「季玛，醒过来。」  
世界消失了，余下的唯有唤醒哨兵的信念。  
德米特里的睫毛微微颤动起来，他皱起眉，脸上的神色从方才无知无觉的平静化为了痛苦与挣扎。  
哨兵永远会回应自己向导的呼唤，这是所有哨兵融进骨血的本能与天性。  
「我需要你，季玛，醒过来！」  
哨兵一下睁开了眼睛。  
初醒的茫然在长不过一个弹指的时间里便消散了，哨兵转了转眼珠，原本低垂的视线对上了向导冰蓝色的眼瞳。  
于是紧张也好戒备也罢，皆如春日化雪般从那双灰绿色的眼睛中消散了。  
“瓦……”  
他的声音沙哑低弱，然而他尚未来得及说完任何一句话，突如其来的爆炸声就在极近的距离里轰然炸响。  
震耳欲聋的巨大声浪吞没了周遭的一切，弗拉基米尔刚刚将自己的身体护在哨兵上方，他的哨兵则堪堪来得及抬起右手护住他的后颈。  
半塌的通道就再次发生了崩塌。  
石块如夏日暴雨般倾泻而下，经过地心引力加持的重量使得它们的杀伤力显著提升。  
碎石尖锐的边缘不停砸在弗拉基米尔的背上，他不得不紧紧咬住嘴唇忍耐着阵阵袭来的疼痛。  
幸好他们俩人所处的位置并不是深埋在废墟内部，附近几根倾斜的房梁或多或少地也提供了一些保护与支撑，总算没有整块的水泥块直接砸到他们身上。  
这次突如其来的塌方来势凶猛，所幸持续的时间并不长，不过三十秒的时间，碎石就变得稀稀落落了。  
弗拉基米尔刚想松口气，一阵剧痛就刺穿了他的大脑。  
他在嘴里尝到了腥咸的铁锈味，映入眼里的一切瞬间沉入了黑暗。  
光消失了，突突跳动的血脉流动声充斥着他的耳朵，除此之外他再听不见任何声音。  
他想尖叫，却连张开嘴也做不到，火焰在他的脑海里燃烧，疼痛仿佛滚烫的烙铁紧贴在他的太阳穴上，正试图一寸一寸将他的神经尽皆熔断。  
一片混沌之中，弗拉基米尔拼命拽住最后一丝理智。  
剧烈的疼痛令集中精神变得无比困难，在彻底滑入深渊前的那一刹那，他终于勉强将精神暗示反向施放到了自己身上。  
此刻，他已无暇顾忌那个在大脑某个角落不断回荡的尖叫声了——关于这么做究竟是多么彻底的违反了规则，以及可能带来的一系列灾难性后果。  
直到精神封印成功地阻断了痛觉，弗拉基米尔才重新意识到自己仍在呼吸、自己尚未死去。  
他感到被冷汗浸湿的衣服粘腻得贴在身上带来的不适感，以及一双扶在肩头给予他支撑的手。  
 _一双手。_  
“……佳，瓦洛佳……”  
哨兵焦急地呼唤在耳边渐渐清晰，他的视界开始一点点由暗转明，首先映入眼帘的是一双水色潋滟的暗绿色眼睛。  
弗拉基米尔缓缓地眨了眨眼，他看见有水珠沿着哨兵睫毛纤长的弧线坠落而下。  
他的思绪一片空茫，甚至无法思考那双眼里的泪水究竟因何存在。  
弗拉基米尔慢慢偏转过头，他的动作僵硬又迟缓，如同年久失修的机器般嘎嘎作响，又如逐帧慢放的影片一步一顿，每一寸的移动都透着濒死挣扎的死气。  
然后，他看见了苦痛的根源。  
一根拇指粗细、锈迹斑斑的钢筋，穿透了他的手臂。  
钢筋的一头深深插入了地面，将他的小臂部分差不多整个钉在了地上，另一头尚且深埋于一块巨大的水泥块里，作用其上的重力不可避免地导致了创口的二次扩大。  
由于衣物的原因，他并不能真的看清伤口，但从被血液浸透的织物以及正逐渐聚集成形的小血泊来看，情况显然不容乐观。  
“季玛……”  
弗拉基米尔呢喃着哨兵的名字，声音微弱得几乎只剩下气声。  
连他自己都不能确定它们是否真实地落入过这个尘世，亦或从始至终都是出自于自己的臆想。  
 _一双手。_  
这个词再次闪电般掠过正逐渐恢复运转的大脑，一秒、两秒，弗拉基米尔的表情突然凝固了。  
他猛得撑起上半身，半途中险些失控地将自己砸在哨兵身上。  
方才经历的疼痛极大的消耗了他的体力，虚脱感充斥着四肢百骸，他的右手绵软，几乎使不上力。  
强烈的晕眩感让整个世界在他的视界里摇摇欲坠，他却毫不在意自己的感觉。  
此时此刻，劫后余生的弗拉基米尔基米尓跪坐在一片碎瓦狼藉里。  
他的左手鲜血淋漓、动弹不得，从额头伤口留下的血水混合着汗水和黑灰把他的脸染成一幅颜色奇诡的画作，他却连再看一眼左手伤口的力气都欠奉，一心一意只顾着自己的哨兵。  
他小心翼翼地将哨兵的右手牵到自己眼前，活像受了重伤的那个人是德米特里似的。


	6. Chapter 6

德米特里的右手本该是干燥稳定的，那是用来握枪的手。  
可是如今却血痕遍布，手臂上的衣袖几乎被划成了一堆破烂。  
碎裂的布条上，深色的污渍——毫无疑问，那是血的印痕——正以肉眼可见的速度不断晕染开来。  
“居然靠蛮力硬把手抽出来，你疯了吗？”  
他的声音虚弱，轻得近乎耳语，那张白得泛青的脸上看不见一丝血色，唯独那双被怒火点燃的眼睛，似是凝聚了他所有精魄，散发出摄人的光彩。  
“这句话该我来说。”  
德米特里不由自主地提高了音量，他一把将自己的手抽回来，话语里同样充盈着不可抑止的愤怒，眼里的泪水却在同时不停地滑落下来。  
“你对自己施加暗示！”  
他怒气冲冲，又悲伤得不能自已。  
“瓦洛佳，作为向导，你竟然对自己下暗示，你怎么敢！”  
他带血的右手牢牢固定住弗拉基米尔的脸，另一只手在向导左臂处一个相对合适的地方——就在伤口上方靠近手肘的位置——按住，防止他不经意间移动手臂造成创口的扩大。  
弗拉基米尔抿紧嘴，试图转开视线。  
德米特里按在他脸上的手坚定地阻止了这一意图逃避的行为，他转而望向地面，垂下的眼睑挡住了眼睛里的神采。  
“……活下去。”  
他语声低微，德米特里几乎分辨不出他说的内容。  
“季玛，我要你活下去。”  
弗拉基米尔游移不定的视线重新对上哨兵的眼睛，神色间是全然的坚定决绝，信念的火焰在那双淡灰色的眼睛里闪闪发光，“无论如何。”  
“瓦洛佳……”  
德米特里的拇指抚过弗拉基米尔惨白的双唇，手指上犹在渗血的伤口将它染成了苍白面孔上唯一的血色。  
他发出长长的叹息声，怒火仍在剧烈地燃烧，但不再占据所有。  
他怎么可能再责备他的向导，他做不到，也不该那么做。  
“把止血绷带给我。”  
躺在地上的姿势并不影响德米特里手上的动作，他迅速地撕开向导的衣袖，以便于做一些应急处理。  
即使已经多少有了一些心理准备，眼前所见的伤口仍然令他眼前一阵发黑。  
“瓦洛佳，”剧痛如尖锥刺穿了他的胸膛，他嘴唇颤抖，心裂如死，“你……”  
弗拉基米尔看着自己的手臂，表情平静得如同看着别人的。  
“暂时还不能直接把钢筋拔掉，只能等离开这儿的时候再动手，希望来得及赶回去。”他没有把下半句说出口——来得及在死于失血过多之前赶回去。  
“季玛，你先感觉一下自己身上有没有特别疼痛或是完全感觉不到？”  
“没问题，别担心我了。你在这里坐着就行，我会把自己挖出来的。”德米特里盯着那伤口，眼神就像被逼至绝境的孤狼，透着疯狂和绝望，“我们马上就能一起回去了，很快，我保证。”  
点点头，弗拉基米尔自己按住了伤口上方，寄希望于这么做能够减缓出血的速度。  
鉴于他的感觉正变得越来越迟钝，他不确定这么做的效果究竟如何。  
弗拉基米尔安静地坐在那儿，倚着一堆乱石，注视着德米特里，看着他的哨兵再三确定他摁牢之后才慢慢松开手，拾起落在一旁的匕首。  
顶在后背上的尖锐棱角合该是会令他感到疼痛的，可惜现在的弗拉基米尔已经感觉不到了。  
随着血液的流失，他觉得越来越冷，眼前的一切也逐渐模糊起来。  
他开始弄不清楚自己究竟是否松开了手，疲倦一波波从心底深处漫上来，将他的灵魂一寸寸浸没在这冰冷的倦意里。  
隆隆的炮声慢慢远去了，硝烟的焦味也消散了。  
他靠在冰冷的凝土土浇筑而成的石块瓦砾上，陷于全然的寂静之中，再不能感到忧虑和苦痛，只心无旁骛地凝视着自己的哨兵。  
时间一点一滴逝去，渐渐就连哨兵的身影都像被阻隔到了一面毛糙的玻璃后面，变得越发不真切。  
拼命抵挡着越来越强烈的睡意，弗拉基米尔已经开始记不起这么做原因，只是本能地知道，若在此时睡着了，他将打碎哨兵的心。  
这甚至比己身的死亡更令他感到恐惧。


	7. Chapter 7

温柔粗糙的掌心抚上脸颊的触感惊醒了弗拉基米尔，仅仅是睁开眼睛的动作就令他耗尽全力。  
时间感粘糊成了一片，他不确定方才自己究竟睡着了亦或只是走了一会儿神。  
哨兵放开他的手似乎是前一秒刚刚发生的事情，他微微侧头靠过去，感觉到德米特里的手掌正有力地支撑着他。  
“我们回家。”  
下意识地，他点了点头。  
此刻的弗拉基米尔并不能真正明白哨兵话语里的意思，条理化的逻辑思维俱都消融不见了。  
他的神色间尽是一片茫然，但他毫不犹豫地就将自己全部的信任，乃至于自己的生命交托在哨兵手中。  
他信赖自己的哨兵，就如同他相信自己。  
弗拉基米尔注视着哨兵暗绿色的眼睛，看见水雾自其中升腾而起，他想擦去那泪水，手臂却沉如铅坠。  
“我带你回家。”  
德米特里呢喃着，揽住向导的腰，试图将他扶起来。  
“枪……”微弱的低语飘过哨兵的耳际，他凑近向导的唇边，“你的枪。”这一次，声音稍稍清晰了一些。

 _手枪被塞进德米特里手里，金属上的体温尚未散去。_  
_“记住，枪是战士的生命。”那双灰蓝色的眼睛里孕育着强大的意志，火焰般闪闪发光。_

那是德米特里第一次握枪，也是他与弗拉基米尔的初遇。  
德米特里咬紧嘴唇，低头张望了一圈，在角落里发现了自己的狙击枪，他一步跨过去捡起来背在身上。  
当他再次弯腰试图扶起弗拉基米尔，他注意到片刻之前他刚刚紧紧缠绕到向导左手的绷带上的血色正以肉眼可见的速度不断扩大。  
时间、时间，时间不够了，他的理智在惊声尖叫。  
向导的身体贴靠在他身上，这具人类的躯体变得越来越冷。  
德米特里无比清醒地意识到，生命的火焰正在缓缓黯淡，如风中摇曳不定的烛火，随时可能熄灭。  
这狭窄的、半崩塌的通道偏偏还在与他作对。  
向导的脚步随着时间的推移愈发虚软无力，在那些必须使用爬行的方式才能得以通过的地方，他不得不将双手穿过向导的腋下好把他拖过去。  
地上的碎石磕得他的膝盖生疼，而他关心的只有那是否会划伤弗拉基米尔。  
德米特里努力眨去眼中的雾气，弗拉基米尔现在最不需要的便是他的眼泪，所以他不会哭，不是现在。  
他要带他的向导回家。  
他要带他的瓦洛佳回家。


	8. Chapter 8

德米特里站在一望无际的荒野上，在他目所能及的范围里，除了皑皑白雪以外什么都没有。  
没有树木，没有房屋，没有人迹，甚至连动物都没有。  
只有纷纷扬扬的雪花持续不断地落下来。  
德米特里伸出手去，雪花落在他的掌心，他发现自己只穿了件白色的衬衣，低头看去，映入他眼中的是一条米色、洗得已经微微有些泛白的休闲裤以及赤裸的双脚。  
奇异的是，他并不感到寒冷。  
雪花在他的掌心一片片堆积起来，六角形的边缘线条清晰，没有一片融化。  
他的手掌稍稍倾斜，雪花又飘飘摇摇地落下去，混进雪堆里，再不能分辨，他的手心仍然干燥。  
他试着向前走，积雪在他的脚下塌陷，变得紧实，最终成了一个个深深浅浅的坑。  
他一步一步往前走，周围的景色没有丝毫改变，仍是一片苍茫雪色。  
德米特里听见从极远的地方传来乌鸦嘶哑的叫声，他调整方向朝着声音传来的方向走去，越走越快。  
那凄厉叫声带来的不详阴云般沉沉压在心头，说不清究竟是什么突然挑动了他的心弦。  
他渐渐跑起来，极目望去，除了雪、还是雪，没有变化，他跑得越来越快。  
叫声逐渐变得清晰起来，德米特里不清楚自己跑了多远或是多久。  
他的脚步依然轻捷，似乎那么长那么远的距离并非真实的存在。  
一片黑色的鸦羽落在他的脚边，德米特里抬头望去，雪不知什么时候停了。  
天变得极阴沉，在视线所及的范围里他看不见乌鸦，只有铅灰色的厚重云层压着天际线层层叠叠铺展开来。  
德米特里最终在一片冰冻的湖岸边停驻了脚步，湖心处站在一个人，深色的衣衫，那背影于他而言，最是熟悉不过。  
“瓦洛佳！”  
他一边大声喊叫，一边向着湖心跑去。  
乌鸦令人厌恶的干枯叫声一声紧似一声。  
人影并没有转过身来，随着距离的拉近，德米特里闻到了极其浓厚的血腥味。  
他看到有血珠从下垂的手上不停滴落下来，一个念头闪电般击中了他。  
那件衣服的暗色并非染料染就，而是被血浸透的颜色。  
焦虑和恐惧的烈火焚烧着德米特里的心，他奋力狂奔，却怎么也无法缩短最后的一点距离。  
这短短的十几米便如天堑，他拼尽全力仍旧无法靠近。  
冰面上的血泊很快积了大片，冰面开始变得绵软，像是被这血融化一般，弗拉基米尔的脚慢慢向下沉去。  
那块冰面眨眼间化成了血做的沼泽，开始吞噬位于其上一切。  
德米特里的叫声一声比一声紧张，到最后甚至可以用凄厉来形容。  
声嘶力竭的鸦叫声成为了不祥的背景音，他眼睁睁地看着自己的向导，他的向导，属于他的向导，缓缓沉入一片血色之中。  
在最后一刻，弗拉基米尔忽然回头看向德米特里。  
他的脸色白得泛青，嘴唇发紫，一抹艳色从他的嘴角边蜿蜒下来，一滴滴汇入身下的血色湖泊。  
他张开嘴，更多的血涌了出来，他说，他说——  
“再见，季玛。”  
他彻底沉入了冰面之下，那块冰面眨眼睛便宛然如初，似乎从未发生过丝毫变化。  
德米特里跪在湖面上，手指在冰上抓出了一道道血痕。  
但他还在原地，他不能，他不能，他竟然无法使自己的身体前进哪怕一寸的距离，无形的墙将他困在原地。  
“瓦洛佳——！”  
他一遍遍呼唤着向导的名字，泣血般的呼喊声回荡在冰湖上。


	9. Chapter 9

“瓦洛佳——！”  
没人预料到本应在镇静剂的作用下昏睡的哨兵会突然从床上一跃而起，凶猛的动作将一旁的输液架带倒在地。  
铁质的架子砸在石质的地面上发出了巨大的声响，背对着他的病床正在忙碌的护士被吓得发出了一声短促的尖叫，拿在手里的病例板啪嗒的一声掉在地上。  
坐在他床边金棕发色的男人倒是没有表现出丝毫惊诧。  
男人在哨兵刚刚睁开眼睛的瞬间就已经猛地站起了身，被带翻在地的椅子再次制造出响亮的噪声，险些将护士吓得再次发出尖叫。  
男人一把拽住刚刚翻身跳下床的哨兵的手臂，动作利落又精准。  
下一个刹那，他技巧性地扭转上半身，使出了一个类似背摔的动作。  
在护士还来不及反应过来究竟发生了什么的时候，哨兵就已经被脸朝下的死死摁在了床上。  
男人没有给哨兵丝毫机会，他的双手铁钳般紧扣住对方的手腕，将那两条胳膊以一种极其变扭的方式反剪在背后，然后迅速抬起一条腿，用膝盖顶住哨兵的脊背。  
男人几乎将大半体重压在哨兵身上，同时仗着哨兵半跪在床沿的姿势难以发力，这才堪堪压制住哨兵激烈的挣扎。  
“需要注射镇静剂吗？”  
护士在确认情况已经得到控制之后靠了过来。  
这里是临近交火前线的战地医院，纵然年纪尚轻，她所亲眼目睹的血腥、暴力，以及死亡也已经以最为残酷的方式教会了她如何保持冷静。  
“暂时不用。”男人弯折下上半身，凑近哨兵的耳朵，威胁性地压低了声音，“你闹够了没有？”  
哨兵发出野兽般的嘶吼，仍在不断尝试挣脱男人的钳制。  
感觉到哨兵的力气正在不断增强，男人皱起眉，加大了手上的力量，一边扭头向护士示意了一下放在床头柜上的脸盆，“泼他。”  
“什么？”护士愣了一下。  
“泼他脸上！”  
“可是……”  
“泼！”  
混杂着大量冰块的一整盆水冲着哨兵的后脑勺兜头盖脸的泼了下去，哨兵的挣扎明显停顿了一个瞬间。  
男人抓住这个稍纵即逝的时机，一把揪住哨兵的衣服把他翻了过来。  
“德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇，你有完没完？瓦洛佳还没死呢！”  
哨兵举起在半空正要挥打向男人的手僵住了。  
“你再闹下去，他说不定就真的要死了。”  
就这么一句话，哨兵的手臂顿时失去了支撑下去的力气，摔落在床沿。  
迷惘与疯狂终是从他的脸上退去了，不知是出于寒冷疼痛亦或是别的什么原因，他浑身颤抖、脸色煞白，水珠犹自不停地从他的脸庞发梢上滑落下去。  
他笔直的视线带着出鞘利刃般的锋锐之气，“我要见他。”  
他眉头紧锁，那双绿色的眼睛幽暗得如同望不见底的深潭，希望的微光沉在潭底载沉载浮。  
“本来也没人打算拦着你，”男人松开揪着哨兵衣领的手，指向哨兵身后，“他就在你身边。”  
哨兵猛地扭过头，动作幅度大到让人忍不住要担心是不是会伤到颈椎。  
然后他看见了……  
他看见他的向导安安静静地躺在距离他不远的另一张病床上，诸多形色各异的导线从覆盖着他的被单下面延伸出来，连接在一旁的机器上。  
哨兵听见医疗仪器发出的微弱噪声，他看见弯折的曲线心电监护仪上起起伏伏。  
前一刻仿似力大无穷般挣扎不休的哨兵此刻踉踉跄跄，步履蹒跚，他湿透的头发仍在滴水，衣服半湿不干，吸饱了水的领子皱巴巴的垮塌下来。  
他跌坐在床沿边的地上，连伸出的手都在微微颤抖，整个人看起来简直一塌糊涂。  
德米特里将指尖贴靠上向导的颈侧，真实的脉搏就在他的指腹下跃动，那是生命之歌，于哨兵而言，这是世间最动人的节奏。  
僵硬的身体忽然放松下来，他趴在床沿静静凝视向导的脸、  
几分钟后他侧过头枕着自己的一条胳膊，另一只手仍旧贴在向导的颈侧。  
他的眼睛渐渐合上，安然放松的表情浮上他的脸庞，他就这么缓缓睡去，沉入睡神的怀抱，只是这次大约不再会有噩梦纠缠的困扰。  
守在一旁目睹了全过程的护士手里攒着已经空无一物的脸盆，求助地望向站在另一边的男人，“长官？”  
“放心，这次睡着他短时间里不会醒了。我会负责把他搬回床上的，”男人看着哨兵衣服后背和小腿部分正逐渐晕出的血色，忍不住叹了口气，“麻烦你替他清理伤口，重新包扎。”  
男人边说边走到哨兵身边——哨兵的呼吸沉重又绵长，全无苏醒的迹象，似是完全丧失了警惕——小心地将哨兵的手从向导那儿挪开，绕到自己的肩膀上，接着搂住哨兵的腰将他从地上拉了起来。  
“我上辈子到底是造了什么孽，有个瓦洛佳就够我操心的了，现在还得加上你……”  
“大概是欠了他们两辈子都还不完的钱？”没能成功阻止自己笑出声的护士索性放弃了努力，笑嘻嘻地过来帮忙。  
“那还真是很多很多钱……”说着连男人自己都忍不住笑了起来，“娜塔莎，再给我块毛巾，给这混蛋换干净衣服的任务就交给我吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

德米特里在熟悉的安心感里再次醒来，温暖的情绪浮荡在他周围。  
他感到全然的安全与轻松，即便疼痛正随着意识的逐渐清醒而恢复，热辣的痛感如同复燃的火焰般漫烧开来。  
但他的向导就在身边，那令他感到舒适的淡薄存在感，只可能属于他的向导。  
“睡了两天，终于睡醒了？”  
疲惫的声音和渐近的脚步声一同响起，紧接着熟悉的脸庞出现在了德米特里的视野里。  
“谢廖沙……”  
之前混乱破碎的记忆一涌而上，毫无理智的挣扎、护士脸上恐惧的表情、被打碎的玻璃器皿、挥向挚友的拳脚……  
德米特里的表情不由自主变得尴尬起来，“对不起，给你添了这么多麻烦。”  
"你这个不让人省心的混账，”谢尔盖·伊万诺夫以雷霆万钧的气势伸出手，恶狠狠地将德米特里的一头棕发揉成一团糟的鸟窝造型，“等着给我买单一年份的烟酒吧！"  
“没问题，我买单，刷瓦洛佳的工资卡。”  
德米特里扭动身体试图躲避蹂躏他头顶的魔爪，神色却也随之放松了下来。  
“嗯哼，想的倒美，必须你付钱。”  
“谢廖沙你不能这么对我！瓦洛佳军衔比我高多了，津贴也多多了，他才是有钱人！”  
“小声点，”伊万诺夫毫不留情地曲起食指和中指用力夹住德米特里的鼻子，一个类似于他们平日玩笑间偶尔会使用的惩罚性动作，“要是吵醒瓦洛佳，你就等着买单两年份吧。”  
有那么一个刹那，德米特里整个人都僵住了，这稍纵即逝的变化没能逃过伊万诺夫的眼睛。  
他在心底发出一声叹息，面上却维持着完美的轻松表情，好似他并没有注意到一般。  
“我给你申请了特别优待，把你的脑袋往左转，就能看见了。”  
对于自己将会看到什么，德米特里自然是有所预期的，毕竟于他而言绝对重要的存在始终只有那么唯一的一个。  
可当他的眼底真真切切地映入那个人的身影，他仍不可抑止地睁大眼睛，想看得更清晰一些、更仔细一些。  
在这间狭小的病房里，所有的医疗仪器都被移到了房间两边，两张病床被并排紧靠着摆在一块儿。  
有鉴于哨兵上次苏醒闹出来的动静，能使医生答应这种安排的伊万诺夫就显得有些深不可测了。  
他们靠得这么近，以至于他只需稍稍伸出手，就能触碰到真实的温度。  
相较于他上一次醒来所见，连接在弗拉基米尔身上导线明显少了许多，除了一些监护仪器的连线以外只余下正在输液的点滴管。  
得益于哨兵们先天优异的身体素质，德米特里已经恢复了大半活动能力。  
他将自己尽可能地挪到靠近弗拉基米尔那侧的床沿，他谨慎地观察了一会儿，才小心地将自己的左手重叠上弗拉基米尔的右手。  
他的指尖沿着向导的手指描摹，然后缓缓收紧，直到他的掌心偎贴上弗拉基米尔的手背。  
“谢谢……谢谢你，谢廖沙。”  
德米特里发出满足的叹息声，发自肺腑地向他的朋友道谢。  
他不再在意任何东西了，最重要的东西已经在握在他手里。  
德米特里闭上眼，将自己沉入熟悉的气息里，专注感受着掌心下他的向导——属于他的向导——的微凉温度和略有些粗糙的肌肤触感。  
哨兵尽可能地蜷起身体，好使自己的额头能够贴在向导的手臂上。  
仅仅是这样简单的动作带来的痛感都不可小觑，有那么几秒他下意识地屏住了呼吸，等待疼痛退去。  
这个颇有些勉强的姿势对德米特里背上的伤口委实不是件好事，对他腿上和胳臂上的那些也没什么好处，但伊万诺夫并不打算出言劝阻。  
他站在原地注视着眼前的画面，几分钟之后，他悄悄退出房间，安然地转身离去，他写满倦然疲惫的脸上终于带上了些许释然。  
有德米特里陪在瓦洛佳身边，至少他可以暂时放下心好好睡上一觉，剩下的那些事情大概总是可以等他醒来再说的。  
他的朋友们活着回来了，在已经过去的糟糕一周里，这是唯一令他感到高兴的事了。  
可惜这份难能可贵的轻松心情在不到十二个小时的时间里就再次被残酷的现实砸得粉身碎骨。  
不过那又是另一个故事了，毕竟无论是伊万诺夫或者德米特里都没有预见未来的能力。  
至少这一刻，他们能够安然入眠，不受惊惧烦忧的困扰。

 

END


End file.
